The present invention relates to a slide calipers which can make the inside and outside measurements of an object at a constant measuring pressure.
In the prior art there is a constant pressure slide calipers in which a measuring jaw is separated from a main beam; the measuring jaw and the main beam are joined by a pair of parallel leaf springs; the measuring jaw is thus slidable along the main beam; and the displacement of the measuring jaw is transmitted as enlarged to a pointer, which indicates the measuring pressure. In this slide calipers, however, the pointer and the leaf springs are set in the optimum relation for outside measurement, which is not suited to inside measurement; besides, it is impossible to set an arbitrary value of the measuring pressure, i.e., the spring pressure (U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,470).